


That's Professor To You

by sourirpourmoi



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Misunderstandings, charles is a vixen, erik is a perv, idek, ok, seriously, what is tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourirpourmoi/pseuds/sourirpourmoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackcage: "But what about some college AU in which Erik is a new professor and “accidently" meets Charles like they bump into each other and drop their stuff and have a conversation while picking it up and he mistakes him for a student but he is actually just a really young looking professor and wow just idk - does this exist? Can someone write it?"</p>
<p>Yes. Okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Professor To You

**Author's Note:**

> Cherik. Everywhere.

Erik wasn’t sure if he liked his new university. Sure the pay was good, it was located in a decent place, the kids were eager and his class wasn’t empty like it had been in the past.

It was just so boring.

America was littered with ignorant pompous fools and this place had their fair share.

"Mechanical engineering, eh?" said one particularly pompous twat from the political department. “Thats just what the world needs, more mechanics." His fat face had contorted with raucous laughter and his big paws starting slapping Erik on the back.

Erik isn’t allowed to sit with them at lunch anymore. Apparently shoving curly fries up someones nostrils isn’t an acceptable way of expressing emotions.

Needless to say Erik wasn’t too fussed.

He was in his office when something decidedly not boring came barreling through his door.

A young boy, most likely a literature student,  stood panting against his door, hands braced on his knees and a faint red blush on his cheeks.

"Can I help you?" Erik says, tentative. The boy jumps a foot in the air and fixes him with a startled gaze.

Erik gulps.

Blue eyes,  easily the most vivid he had ever come across, capture his. The boys pink lips are parted in a silent o and his dark hair contrasts sharply to his pale skin.

Erik fists his hands under his desk, trying (and failing quickly) to suppress the attack of lust.

God damnit.

"Oh bloody hell! Sorry I didn’t see you there!" The boy calms his breathing slightly and walks over to Erik, thrusting his hand out. “Charles. Charles Xavier. Genetics."

Erik took the boys hand. He was still dazed by the immense attraction he felt and he barely thought anything of it.

"Professor Lehnsherr. Mechanical Engineering."

Charles frowned as though he was somewhat put out by Erik’s reply. Erik was too busy entertaining the idea of kissing the small crease between his eyebrows.

Charles licks his lips and helplessly Erik’s gaze follow the movement. His mouth curves into a delicious smirk and Erik forces himself to keep eye contact.

"You don’t mind do you, professor? The dean wants a chat about my class ethics and I only just managed to escape him."

Charles strolls around his office casually, pausing here and there to skim over a book.

Erik remains silent. Even when he bends to get one at the bottom.

"You have an awful lot of books, Mr. Lehnsherr," Charles calls over to him.

"I tend to live vicariously through literature and chess." He doesn’t why he’s doing this. Talking to Charles, an incredibly handsome student, is like talking to the enemy. Erik can’t touch Charles. Though he fucking needs to.

"No significant other?" The question would have been casual, Erik would’ve played it off as casual. If it hadn’t been for the way Charles leans his hip against the bookcase, the way his eyes drooped and darkened with desire.

"No." Erik manages nothing more than a feeble whisper because suddenly the tension between them sparks. Erik wants to launch himself at the boy, to kiss him senseless, to suck on his pale neck.

As it is, he can only remain agonisingly still as Charles approaches. He sits on Erik’s desk his legs dangling beside Erik’s knees.

"Oh really?" Charles purrs, voice low, sexy, deep and INAPPROPRIATE. 

Erik stands with a jolt and looks at the very of Charles’ head. “This is inappropriate behaviour for a professor and a student to be practising. Go to class and I’ll consider letting you off." his words are stiff, hard to get out as every fibre of him was telling him to hold this boy and never let him go.

He prepares himself for Charles’ excuses and apologies. He’s not ready for the peal of laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" Erik asks, completely bewildered. Charles’ head was thrown back and he let out beautiful laughter.

He settled finally and wiped at his eyes. “Oh we seem to have come across a misunderstanding, my friend." Charles’ hand falls gently on his bicep and he bites his lip before whispering “I’m Professor Charles Xavier."

Erik can’t help the slow, almost predatory smile that creeps on his face. “Oh," He replies before moving forward and settling his hands on Charles’ hips. Charles wraps his legs round him and pulls Erik flush against him.

"Yes, Mr. Lehnsherr." His hands slowly make their way up to Erik’s neck and Erik tries not to shiver.

"Erik. Call me Erik," He breathes before surging forward to claim those red lips against his. Charles lets out a moan, his finger clutch Erik’s hair and he presses him closer.

Charles leaves Erik’s office a small while later with a dazed and satisfied smile on his face. His shirt untucked and hair wildly tousled he strolls to his office. He touches his neck lightly where the skin was red and bruised.

Thank god for the mechanics of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a comment, let me know what you thought :)


End file.
